


Stakeout

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Boredom, Community: fic_promptly, Detectives, M/M, Police, Police Procedural, Snow, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Stakeouts are boring; a lot of waiting around, usually for nothing.





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Stakeout in the snow,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee doesn’t enjoy stakeouts at the best of times; they’re boring and he can think of way better uses for his valuable time than sitting in a car, or in this case, an almost empty room in an abandoned tenement, watching to see who comes and goes from the building across the street.

It’s the middle of the night, when he should be at home, snug in his warm bed and fast asleep, preferably with Ryo beside him; nights like this, he can’t help but wonder why he decided to be a cop instead of getting a cushy, nine to five office job, with every weekend off. Must’ve taken leave of his senses; Dee Laytner, glutton for punishment.

Might not be so bad if there was anything going on out there, but he’s been sat here for five long hours and seen damn all. The fancy cameras are unused and the only thing he’s spotted through the high-powered night-vision binoculars was a rat scurrying along the gutter just after he and Ryo took over from Ted and Marty.

Now, to cap it all, it’s snowing again, fat, lazy flakes drifting down and obscuring the view. He’s barely able to see the doorway they’re supposed to be watching, and it’s doubtful they’d be able to identify anyone, let alone photograph them.

“This is a gigantic waste of time,” he grumbles as Ryo hands him a steaming cup of coffee from one of the flasks he brought with him. Dee accepts it gratefully, wrapping cold hands around it; the room they’re in only has a tiny electric heater for warmth, and it’s not doing a very good job.

“We’d better give it another hour, see if the snow stops.”

“I suppose, but only an idiot would be out in this by choice.”

“It’s beautiful though.” Ryo leans on the window ledge beside him, sipping coffee, and Dee smiles. One thing he can’t complain about is the company. 

The End


End file.
